


On The Edge

by takemetoviktuuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a little shit, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Edging, M/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, arthur is an impatient shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoviktuuri/pseuds/takemetoviktuuri
Summary: alfred edges arthur and they also sex





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApplesauceLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/gifts).



They both landed on the bed with a soft thud. Alfred was currently on top of his boyfriend, attacking his mouth with tongue and teeth. Said mouth was moaning quietly against his. Arthur had his legs wrapped around Alfred's back, occasionally pushing them down so that Alfred's groin would meet his. 

Alfred pulled away and examined Arthur's face. Flushed cheeks, pink, swollen lips, pupils blown, and that nice dusting of freckles that he loved so much. Alfred smiled and Arthur's face got an even darker shade of red. 

"Are you just going to sit and there and stare at me, or are you actually going to make yourself useful and fuck me?", Arthur bit out, getting increasingly annoyed by his boyfriend's idleness. Alfred just chuckled. 

"Patience is a virtue you know, Artie.", Alfred said. Arthur shot daggers at the man, be he just smiled. 

Alfred pressed kisses into the freckled neck, sliding his hand up Arthur's shirt as he did so. He brushed his thumb against a nipple and Arthur shivered. He sucked nice purple marks into the soft flesh, making Arthur whimper slightly. Once he was satisfied with his work, Alfred tugged off Arthur's shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He attached his mouth to one of the pink buds, causing Arthur to keen. 

Alfred then went further down and tugged off Arthur's pants, tossing them in the same direction as the shirt. There was a wet patch growing in Arthur's boxers. Alfred latched his mouth onto said wet patch and sucked. Arthur moaned out a nice "fuck!", and dropped his head against the pillows. Arthur smiled slightly to himself and pulled off Arthur's boxers. 

Alfred grasped Arthur's cock in his rough hand, swiping his thumb across the tip to smear the pearling precum, sending a tremor through Arthur's body. Alfred then leaned down and did the same thing but with his tongue. Arthur moaned shakily.

"S - Stop fucking teasing me and get on with it already, you git.", Arthur muttered, fisting his hand in the messy blonde hair. Alfred smirked. 

"Did you already forget what I said about patience, Artie?", Alfred said, his mouth ghosting over Arthur's cock. He then took the tip in his mouth, sucking. He slowly worked his way down until he was deepthroating the man. Arthur moaned sharply as Alfred bobbed up and down on his dick. 

"Alfred, I - I'm gonna..", Arthur breathed out, clinging tighter to the blonde hair. As soon as those words left Arthur's mouth, Alfred pulled off. Arthur whimpered at the loss.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's legs and hiked them up onto his shoulders. He pressed kisses into the soft thighs until he was face to face with Arthur's hole. He licked a broad stripe up said hole. Arthur was back to moaning again. Alfred licked over it a few more times before plunging his tongue inside. Arthur cried out at the intrusion and fisted the sheets. Alfred tongue-fucked the man until he could see his balls tightening. He pulled back. Arthur whimpered once again. 

Alfred rummaged in their bedside table until he pulled out a bottle of lube and something else he kept hidden from his boyfriend. He settled himself between Arthur's legs are popped open the bottle and drizzled the lube over his fingers. He pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, his middle finger following soon after. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the tight hole, adding a third finger after a minute. Only when a loud moan escaped the Brit's mouth did he stop. 

He hiked Arthur's legs over his shoulders once again. Alfred then grabbed his cock and lined it up with Arthur's hole. He pushed in slowly, giving Arthur time to adjust. Arthur pushing his hips back against Alfred let him know he was good. Alfred grasped Arthur's hips and slammed into him. Arthur cried out and gripped the sheets. Alfred kept up the brutal pace, Arthur moaning out curses.

"Alfred - fuck - I'm gonna.", Arthur moaned out. Once Arthur said this, he felt something being slid over his dick. He looked up and saw Alfred had a slid a cock ring on him. Arthur scowled.

"What the hell did you do that for, you arse?", Arthur fumed, ready to punch that smirk off of Alfred's face. 

"Only good boys get to cum.", Alfred said, thrusting into Arthur again. Any biting remark Arthur had was replaced with a choked out moan. Alfred resumed his rough pace, gripping Arthur's hips bruisingly hard. 

"Alfred, you git, just let me cum already!", Arthur cried out. His need to release was painful. 

"Maybe I will if you're nice and beg for it like a good boy.", Alfred said, slowing down his thrusts, trying to bid off his orgasm from coming too fast. Arthur had tears pricking in his eyes. He really needed to come. He sighed.

"Please let me come, Alfred.", Arthur said. Alfred just chuckled and proceeded to grasp Arthur's cock, jerking him off as he thrusted into him. 

"C'mon sweetie, I know you can do better than that.", Alfred breathed out. Arthur was almost crying at Alfred's torture of him. He decided to swallow his pride and give into Alfred's game. 

"Please let me cum, Alfred. I'm sorry for being a brat, but I really want to cum from your cock. I want you to make me feel good like you always do. Please, Alfie.", Arthur cried out, almost sobbing. Alfred growled out a "fuck", and finally slid the ring off. He leaned over Arthur, practically folding him in half, and pounded into him as hard as he could. Arthur cried out sharply and came so hard he was seeing stars. Alfred came a few seconds later. They were both panting as Alfred pulled out, his seed spilling out of Arthur's ass. Arthur looked up at his boyfriend. 

"That was great, but if you ever make me beg like that again I'll personally castrate you."

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess the hetalia fandom isn't dead
> 
> this was requested by ApplesauceLady and i really liked to idea so yea, sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, writing is hard
> 
> check out my tumblr too maybe, it's sunflowerprincxss


End file.
